


Свобода

by JellaMontel



Series: Безымянный мастер [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Original Character(s), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не самая радужная сцена встречи ушедшей на Темную сторону девушки со своим прежним Мастером. Оооочень альтернативная реальность (или же +100500 лет ПБЯ, если угодно), оригинальные персонажи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, прошлое это, будущее или какая-нибудь альтернативная реальность. Мне также неизвестна расовая принадлежность отмороженного главгера, хотя, судя по ушам и долголетию, это - тьфу! - нечто эльфообразное. И имени его я ни разу не слышала, так он и остался безымянным Мастером.

Он вошел бесшумно, неторопливой мягкой походкой прогуливающегося кота, и остановился, оглядывая помещение. Небольшой портовый склад, по-видимому, предназначавшийся первоначально для мелких и ценных грузов, явно не первый год использовался в качестве промежуточной базы.  
Здесь стояли кресло и пара диванов, маленький низкий столик, лежал ковер. Приглушенное освещение скрывало оставленные у одной из стен стеллажи в тени. Было почти уютно, а двери - одна в дальнем конце зала и вторая над первой, на эстакаде - явно вели в помещения, где временные жильцы поддерживали уже настоящий уют.  
Мастер джедай тихо покачал головой. Ему понравилось это место.  
 _Неплохо устроились ситхи._  
Впрочем, собственное прибежище, просторная тихая библиотека за толстыми каменными стенами древнего храма, нравилось ему больше. Обжитее оно было, да и удобнее.  
И беспокоили там не в пример реже... Заостренное ухо непроизвольно дернулось, когда Мастер ощутил близкий всплеск Силы. Его почуяли.  
 _Ладно, признаю - на этот раз я вас потревожил._  
Он приоткрыл защиту чуть шире, позволяя ситху определить его местонахождение, прицельно просканировать его и опознать. Спустя несколько секунд тот был перед ним.  
 - Чем обязан, джедай? - самоуверенная ухмылка была очень к лицу появившемуся красавчику. Ситх небрежно облокотился о стену и усмехнулся вновь. - Может, ищете кого?  
Нахал. И дурак. Что в нем нашла Рика?  
 - Здесь гостит моя ученица, молодой человек, - мягко ответил джедай.  
 _Оскорбление за оскорбление, а ты думал, я тебя Повелителем назову?_  
Глаза ситха сверкнули.  
 - Ошибочка, Мастер. Теперь она _моя_ ученица.  
Парень открыто нарывался на драку. А знает ведь, с кем говорит... Дважды дурак.  
Впрочем, ситх, конечно, неплох в бою: высокий, сильный, великолепно тренированный и, наверное - да нет, точно - способный шутя справиться с полудюжиной средних джедаев одновременно. Безусловно, впечатляющий... экземпляр.  
В бою, да. Но вот по жизни... С чего, скажите на милость, он возомнил себя Лордом?  
 _Нет, мой хороший, за тебя Темный Орден мстить не будет. Эдериан скорее благодарность мне пришлет - за ликвидацию проявлений идиотизма в их рядах._  
Джедай ответил жестко, усилием воли переходя от созерцательного настроя к боевому:  
 - Не тебе ее учить.  
 - Вот как? - ситх активировал сейбер. - Посмотрим.  
Кому-то жить надоело, ага!  
Джедайский плащ полетел в одну сторону, его обладатель - в другую. Вспыхнувший бирюзовый клинок едва не зацепил противника, тот еле успел отбить удар. И тут же вынужден был отскочить, чтобы не попасть под следующий. И снова еле успел. И отступил еще.  
Мастер не без удовольствия наблюдал за ситхом, позволяя своему телу вести бой самостоятельно. Да, сейчас происходило совсем не то, что ожидал этот выскочка...  
 _Рика говорила тебе, что я не опасен? Кабинетный ученый, тихий безобидный чудак? Да и сам ты меня видел - хрупкий, маленький, слабый..._  
Он и был таким. Невысоким, легким, гибким - и очень-очень быстрым. Безобидным? Только не сейчас...  
Мастер танцевал вокруг ситха, сверкая глазами, счастливо улыбаясь, наслаждаясь упругой легкостью помнящего сотни веков тела - преображенный боевым трансом до неузнаваемости. И не только внешне. Вместе с юностью к нему вернулась веселая, чуть-чуть горькая злость, и безмятежность бессмертия, и хищная беспощадность...  
И то бесшабашное чувство свободы, которое позволяло ему сражаться на равных с лучшими из Темных.  
Но этот лучшим не был. Не стоило терять на него время.  
Джедай заговорил:  
 - Знаешь, когда я был молод, - эти слова звучали насмешкой из уст юного сейчас, почти подростка, существа. Насмешкой они, собственно, и были. - У нас говорили так: Добро всегда победит Зло...  
Издевательскую ухмылку ситха - _"Какая наивность, право слово..."_ \- стерло, когда клинок джедая, вместо того, чтобы выпасть из рук под страшной силы ударом, быстрым движением зацепил рукоять его собственного меча...  
 - Поставит на колени, - продолжил Мастер, когда красавчик-ситх, пытаясь удержать оружие, вылетающее теперь уже из _его_ рук, рухнул на пол.  
 - И зверски убьет.  
Сияющий клинок обрушился на ситха. Он должен был снести ему голову с плеч, но в последний момент джедай изменил направление удара и перерубил туловище противника по диагонали. Так грубее. Грязнее. И труп выглядит попросту мясом.  
Он еще помнил, как надо убивать.  
Потом он перешагнул через тело и пошел к эстакаде.  
 - Рика!.. - голос разнесся по залу. - РИКА, ИДИ СЮДА!!!

Она выскочила из верхней двери так быстро, будто давно ждала, когда ее позовут. И - остолбенела, увидев перед собой _старого_ Мастера, в то время как ее новый учитель представлял собой два отдельных куска. Насколько секунд девушка растерянно хлопала глазами, глядя на джедая. Кажется, Рика ждала не его...  
Мастер изучал ее лицо, чувствуя, как веселье его сменяется чем-то значительно более опасным.  
 _Удивлена? Да, деточка, твой ласковый безобидный учитель, тихоня и книжник, которого ты променяла на язвительного Темного красавчика, такого сильного и гордого, тоже умеет сражаться. Умеет и убивать._  
Теперь она это поняла. Еще раз коротко, оценивающе оглядела обстановку в зале и спрыгнула вниз, активируя клинок. Прошла мимо Мастера, деловито склонилась над телом поверженного ситха. На секунду прикрыла глаза, восстанавливая картину ближайшего прошлого.  
Джедай вздрогнул. Она что же, не чувствовала происходящее сразу?  
Видимо, так. Рика повернулась к нему.  
 - Зарезали его, значит...  
 - Да.  
 - Зачем?  
 _А ты думаешь, с этим типом можно было разойтись мирно? Вопросики у тебя..._  
Он молча пожал плечами.  
 - Я все равно не вернусь, Мастер, - сказала она.  
 - Я не собирался тебя возвращать.  
Девушка восприняла его слова однозначно - как приговор. И немедленно атаковала.  
 _За что ты сражаешься, маленькая?_  
Вряд ли она знала. Наступала с яростной обреченностью отступницы, уверенной, что смерти не избежать, выкладывалась вся, сейчас, сразу - не собираясь оттягивать гарантированный финал.  
Пока что он позволил ей наступать.  
 _Что ты творишь, Рика? Зачем так? Это же дурость, разве ситхи так поступают?_  
Но она не знала, каким должен быть подлинный ситх. Только по сказкам - джедайским - и россказням сманившего ее к себе Темного бандюгана...  
 _Эдериан обучил бы тебя. Подобающим образом, я имею в виду. Ты могла бы стать потрясающей, истинной Леди... Одной из лучших, и я бы охотно тебя отпустил, нет, отвез бы к нему сам - но ты предпочла сбежать. Глупо, как глупо...  
Я не мог так это оставить.  
Ты решила, что нам надо драться.  
И теперь ты машешь мечом, как дубиной, а сама смотришь на меня своими огромными ясными глазами, уже залитыми расплавленным золотом ситхов... Фанатик, говорят мне твои глаза. Ты не понимаешь, не можешь понять, как же мог я отправиться убивать - нет, даже не убивать, казнить тебя, мою любимую маленькую ученицу, только за то, что ты решила пойти своим путем.  
Но ведь ты - ты, Рика - тоже сражаешься сейчас со мной. И тебе нет дела до того, что это я растил тебя с пятилетнего возраста...  
Может, это ты фанатичка?  
Нет, я понимаю, ты защищаешь свою жизнь. И вообще, ты теперь Темная, тебе все можно. Только кто сказал, что мне - нельзя? _  
Он отбил очередной удар, вздрогнул - _слишком близко, совсем стал рассеянный, да?_ \- и наконец-то начал атаковать сам. Само собой всплыло в памяти древнее изречение, вымаранное когда-то вместе с целым разделом из Кодекса джедаев.  
 _Если тебя оскорбили - забудь. Если унизили - прости. Если ударили - вспомни все и УБЕЙ._  
Именно так.  
Теперь уже он теснил изрядно уставшую девушку. Жестко, красиво, нанося совсем-совсем незнакомые ей удары. Эту технику тоже не использовали веками...  
Сообразив наконец, что в фехтовании ей с бывшим учителем не сравниться, Рика отпрыгнула, перелетев половину зала. Бросила меч - _"А вот это все-таки неразумно..."_ \- и попыталась использовать непосредственно Силу.  
Джедай не оценил ее стараний.  
 _Форс-грип? Против Мастера?! Не смеши меня..._  
Девушке было не до смеха. В отчаянии она перебирала все известные ей боевые приемы. Так же последовательно Мастер отбивал ее атаки - и все более ужасался силе вложенной в них ярости.  
 _Зачем, девочка, зачем?! В оправдание, чтобы я знал - ты погибла, но не сдалась? Как подобает ситхам, да? Или это попытка напоследок надорваться, лишиться Силы, чтобы не так обидно было умирать?  
Ох, Рика, Рика...  
Я ведь и убивать-то тебя не собирался. А теперь придется. К Свету ты уже не вернешься, я вижу. Но и Лорд Эдериан тебя - такую! - уже не возьмет. Даже ради нашей с ним дружбы не станет возиться с насильно притащенной к нему беглянкой.  
А без настоящего учителя ты станешь слишком опасной. И рано или поздно джедаи откроют на тебя охоту, а Орден ситхов подтвердит наше право...  
Сколько смертей это будет значить?  
Слишком много. Поэтому я уничтожу тебя сейчас. Это называется милосердием по-джедайски...  
Оставь воздух в покое!!!  
Меня ты не остановишь, а вот в зале от вихря будет жуткий бардак. Хочешь умереть посреди картины погрома? Не стоит, уходить надо достойно.  
И мебелью я тебе швыряться не дам...  
А твою несчастную слабенькую молнию - и когда научиться успела? - поймаю и верну огненным шаром... _  
Взрыв отбросил девчонку на несколько метров, испуганный вскрик оборвался на середине, когда она тяжело рухнула на пол.  
 _Во имя Великой Силы, Рика, неужели было так трудно увернуться?!_  
Подняться она уже не смогла. Перекатилась на бок, тяжело дыша, попыталась зажать рукой рваную рану. Кое-как села, призвала в руку сейбер. Мастер поймал оружие в полете, выхватил из воздуха, и подошел к ней уже с двумя мечами.  
 - Не надо. Чего уж теперь трепыхаться.  
Девушка всхлипнула, опустила голову - уже не ситх, просто измученный подросток.  
 _А может, все-таки пощадить, попробовать перевоспитать назад?_  
В следующее мгновение Рика сплюнула кровь и вновь вызывающе подняла на него глаза. Хищные, желтые.  
 _Не надо пытаться._  
Мастер коротко мотнул головой в сторону мертвого ситха.  
 - Скажи, что такого он обещал тебе дать?  
 - Свободу, - так же коротко ответила она.  
 - Вот оно что...  
 _Ах, эта великолепная Темная Свобода..._  
 - Да, свободу! - вдруг яростно выкрикнула девушка. - Свободу чувств, мыслей, свободу использовать Силу, свободу от...  
 - Лживых норм морали, ветхих Кодексов и глупых правил, - закончил он за Рику миллион раз слышанную фразу, которую юные ситхи восторженно повторяли веками.  
На нее много было готовых ответов: "Свобода - она внутри", "А причем тут стороны Силы?", "Любая свобода всегда превращается в рабство"...  
Но на что теперь Рике его слова? И на что ей ее Свобода?  
 _Зачем я тяну? Выбор сделан. Это свобода убить. И умереть - вот так..._  
Бирюзовый клинок аккуратно вошел в сердце. Одно движение - и девушка уже не живет, не дышит, погасли широко раскрытые золотые глаза. Легким призрачным дуновением душа растворилась в Силе.  
Все.  
Джедай выключил меч и пошел прочь из зала.

На пороге он остановился, оперся рукой о косяк. Боевой запал угасал. Энергия, делавшая его хрупкое тело юным, быстрым, гибким, рассеялась, тонкие черты лица смазались, скрываясь под следами вековой усталости. Глаза одни сохраняли прежнюю ясность, но взгляд Мастера заволокла печаль.  
Он все-таки оглянулся, желая и не желая бросить последний взгляд туда, где остывали, изрубленные в куски, два молодых, сильных, красивых и - еще совсем недавно - полных жизни тела. Тела юноши и девушки, которых убил он, старик.  
Он смотрел на них недолго.  
 - Прощай, внучка.

 

2005 © Jella Montel


End file.
